The invention relates to a bicycle reflector that is easily attached to and removed from a bicycle.
Wheel attachments are known in the prior art to provide several benefits to both users of the wheel attachments and operators of motor vehicles who are in visual contact with the users. Wheel attachments, such as reflectors, often reflect a motor vehicle""s light and, as a result, make the user more visible to motor vehicle drivers. Moreover, this feature typically provides safety benefits to the users.
Reflectors are often used on bicycles but may also be used on motorcycles, wheelchairs, and other vehicles desired to have enhanced visibility. One problem often associated with reflectors is their difficulty mounting the reflectors to the vehicle. Some reflectors are fastened via fasteners such as screws, nuts, bolts, and the like. Fasteners that come loose during normal riding conditions over time may result in the reflectors coming off and becoming lost. Other reflectors snap together about a part of the vehicle, such as spokes, a bicycle""s front forks, a bicycle""s rear forks, or any part of a vehicle, making removal difficult and often resulting in damage to the reflectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,483 to Sloot (xe2x80x9cSlootxe2x80x9d) relates to a reflector typically having holes that accept and hold a wheel spoke. The holes generally secure the reflector to the spoke but may permit the reflector to freely slide up and down and rotate about the spoke. U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,101 to Brown (xe2x80x9cBrownxe2x80x9d) relates to an illuminated bicycle reflector typically having an arc shaped outer portion and an arc shaped inner portion. The outer and inner portions are generally fastened to each other on either side of the wheel spokes via screws, thereby securing the reflector to the spokes. U.S. Patent to Burison (xe2x80x9cBurisonxe2x80x9d) generally relates to a bicycle reflector having several reflective members. The reflective members may be attached to a part of the bicycle via bolts, nuts, and washers. Also, attaching reflective members using fasteners, such as bolts, nuts, and washers, can be relatively expensive and complex to operate when compared to other securing mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,572 to Rood (xe2x80x9cRoodxe2x80x9d) relates to a bicycle reflector which may be mounted on a seat post or a handlebar. The reflector generally includes a collar that typically encompasses the seat post or handlebar and is secured in place via a fastener, such as a set screw.
Generally, neither Brown, Burison, nor Rood discloses a reflector that is easily attached to and removed from the bicycle. The references all typically secure the reflector to the bicycle through use of fasteners, which may need tools and which may become loose over time and cause the reflector to come off. Moreover, Sloot does not adequately secure the reflector to the wheel because the reflector is free to slide up and down the spokes as the wheel turns. Additionally, neither of these references disclose a securing mechanism for attaching the reflector to the bicycle that is simple and inexpensive to use.
What is desired, therefore, is a reflector that is easy to install and remove. Another desire is a reflector having a securing mechanism that adequately secures the reflector to the bicycle. It is another desire to have a reflector with a securing mechanism that is less likely to loosen over time, thereby reducing the possibility of the reflector coming loose from the bicycle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a reflector that is easy to install and remove.
Another object of the invention is to provide a reflector having a securing mechanism that adequately secures the reflector to the bicycle.
A further object of the invention is to provide a reflector with a securing mechanism that is less likely to loosen over time.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by providing a reflector. The reflector includes a flexible reflective element wrapped around a bicycle member. The reflector further includes a backing in contact with a first end of the flexible reflective element along a portion of a periphery of the backing, thereby defining a pocket. Lastly, the reflector includes a second end of the flexible reflective element placed in between the backing and the flexible reflective element by cooperation of the second end being held in place by the pocket.
The reflector may further include a securing mechanism connecting the first end with the second end for enhancing securement of the reflector. In certain embodiments, the securing mechanism is an adhesive. In other embodiments, the securing mechanism is a stud placed in an opening. In further embodiments, the securing mechanism is both a stud placed in an opening and an adhesive.
In another embodiment, the reflector includes a first flexible reflective element having a left end and a right end, and a second flexible reflective element having a left end and a right end. The left end of the first flexible reflective element further includes a left backing attached to the first flexible reflective element along a portion of a periphery of the left backing, thereby defining a left pocket. The right end of the first flexible reflective element further includes a right backing attached to the first flexible reflective element along a portion of a periphery of the right backing, thereby defining a second pocket. The left end of the second flexible reflective element is placed between the left backing and the first flexible reflective element by cooperation of the left end of the second flexible reflective element being held in place by the left pocket. Similarly, the right end of the second flexible reflective element is placed between the right backing and the right end of the first flexible reflective element by cooperation of the right end of the second flexible reflective element being held in place by the right pocket. An object is insertable between the first flexible reflective element and the second flexible reflective element and between the left backing and the right backing.